Nothing Standing in Our Way
by WhoNeedsNormality
Summary: Cry is shy and reserved, and never really had many friends. Until his first day of high school when he met Felix, who changed his life forever. But when he starts to feel something more for his friend, what will he do? PewDieCry, I apologize...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Fuck I can't believe this. My first fanfic in months and it's fucking PewDieCry. Even the name makes me flinch. I have a huge guilty pleasure for this pairing, though I hate to admit it. I just love it SO FUCKING MUCH. I am so ashamed. *Hangs head* But...I just had to. Couldn't resist. It's obvious that they don't actually like each other but...you know. Anyway this story will probably be very unoriginal, and I apologize if later on, it seems a bit like a ripoff of any other stories. I will try my best though. By the way this story switches POVs about every chapter, to get inside both their heads. So...enjoy internet. God I'm an idiot, putting this out there. I hope to God neither of them read this and if they do...I am sorry.**

Chapter 1 : First meeting

Felix's POV

The first time I saw him, it was 1995, at a were both six. I saw him, standing alone, looking scared to move. Being the bold kid I was, I marched up to him and greeted him. "Hey, what'cha doing?" I asked, and he flinched. I frowned, this kid was only six, he was acting like a scared puppy. Like he had no right to be there. "What's wrong? Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you!" I told him. His eyes brightened a bit. "S-sorry for acting so weird," he whispered, tracing the ground with his foot. I smiled and laughed. "It's fine. So, what's your name?"

He smiled back and said, "Ryan."

"Hey, Ryan, I'm Felix. Felix Kjellberg," I said proudly.

He tilted his head like a dog, confused. I groaned, I knew what was coming. "Felix Gelberg?" he asked. "No!" I almost yelled, then sighed as he flinched. "Sorry," he mumbled. I felt bad for yelling. "No, I'm sorry," I told him. "I just get annoyed cause pretty much everybody says my last name wrong. It's Felix Kjellberg, not Gelburg. Okay?"

He smiled and nodded. "Got it." I smiled back. "Okay, good. Wanna play?"

"Sure!" We went over to the sandbox and started building a castle. Hey, we were six, don't judge. The time flew by, and we were having a blast. I was really starting to like this kid. I thought maybe we could be friends. So I asked him, "Hey, where's your parents? Maybe we can be friends and I can visit you, if it's okay with them."

He suddenly got really nervous. "Yeah, about that..."

Then a loud, angry voice broke the awkward silence. "Ryan, come on, let's go!" A big, muscular man appeared, a few feet away from the sandbox. "Come on, get over here!" Ryan got really scared then, and almost started having a panic attack.

"S-sorry, gotta go," he whispered as he slinked out of the sandbox. I watched sadly as he scurried over to the large man and walked behind him, keeping his eyes on the ground. Then a woman appeared next to the man. She said something to him I couldn't hear, and he turned to look at her angrily. She sighed and stepped back. She moved to Ryan and put her hand on his shoulder, patting it comfortingly. This big, mean 'ol man was apparently Ryan's dad, and the woman was his mom. I felt bad for him, I'd hate to have a dad like that.

The man said something to Ryan that I unfortunately couldn't hear, and Ryan flinched. The man then raised his hand and almost hit Ryan, but stopped as he saw me watching him with wide eyes. He growled deep in his throat, and grabbed Ryan by his shoulders, and the three left the park. Ryan looked back at me sadly. I wish I could have stayed in contact somehow. But according to how his dad acted, it probably wouldn't be a good idea for me to visit him.

I burned with anger in my heart at that man who almost hit Ryan. That was probably why he was so shy at first, and why he always flinched. That man, his father, had abused him, hit him, yelled at him, instead of acting like a real father like he should've. His mother tried to help him, but she was silenced by the heartless man who abused their son without mercy. Even at age six, I knew it.

That was the day I met Ryan. I was six. We didn't see each other again for eight years, but even then I knew that someday he'd be a huge part of my life. And I was right.

**A/N: Sorry if I got anything wrong. I mean, like, I don't really know much about their early lives. I don't know if Cry really had an abusive dad, and I hope I don't offend anyone by putting that in this story. I also know Felix grew up in Sweden, or I'm pretty sure, but this story is kinda AU so some factors are changed to make the story work better. Sorry about that. Augh, I suck so much. Anyway, hope the Internet liked it. What the hell did I just do, posting this? Me and my guilty pleasure OTPs. Fuck me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So um this is the second chapter. I dunno if people like this or not. But I'm gonna continue it cause YOLO and that's the only time I'll ever say YOLO.**

Chapter 2: A Helping Hand in High School (Fuck that's a stupid chapter name)

Cry's POV

I woke up on the first day of high school to my dad yelling from downstairs. "Hey boy get up! You gotta get to school!" Oh, what a beautiful sound to wake up to. I sighed and got up. I took a shower, and then put on my clothes. Then I brushed my teeth and, finally, the finishing touch, my mask. I never went anywhere without it. Too ashamed of what it hid. I grabbed an apple to eat on the way to the bus stop so I didn't have to look at that sick bastard's face. I headed out before he could say any bullshit to me.

I walked to the bus stop alone. I had no friends in the neighborhood. It's not that I was naturally shy, but my dad never let me make friends. Probably cause he was afraid I'd "snitch". If I made friends, they'd question the scars all over my body. Then they'd find out my dad is an abusive, alcoholic maniac. And shit would hit the fan. It's not that I didn't want to have a normal life, but my dad said that if anyone ever found out, I'd pay. And I believe him.

When mom was around, she used to protect me from him, at least sometimes. But most of the time he still got to me, hitting me in a drunken rage, leaving bruises and scars from his hands and the broken bottles. And when Mom died, it had gotten worse. During the funeral, he'd acted sad and played a good guy so the relatives wouldn't question anything. But when we got in the house, he'd change back to his old drunken self. He'd verbally abuse me too, calling me worthless and a piece of shit. It hurt at first to know my own father said those things to me, but over time, the pain numbed, both physical and emotional. Now I feel nothing. Luckily I had the Internet to keep me sane. That was one thing he couldn't take away.

Anyway, I stood at the bus stop for a few minutes before the bus came up the road. I kept my head down, same as every other year. Didn't want them to see my mask. I got on the bus and was careful not to let the driver see my face, and sat down alone. We got to the school and I took my locker number from the front desk. I got my stuff out and then trudged to my first class, keeping my head down. My heart was pounding wildly in my chest. I knew once they saw my mask they'd laugh, humiliate me, call me names. Alienate me as usual. But I'd rather go through that than have them see my scars.

Suddenly I felt something push me, and I fell to the floor. I heard a douchebag sounding laugh behind me and I rolled my eyes. Of course. Stupid jocks who pick on the weaker man. I stood up quickly, refusing to look at them, and tried to leave, but a hand gripped my shoulder and I couldn't move. I tried to pull away but he pushed me down to the floor again, and I spilled my books. I felt the blood rushing to my face and I was angrier than ever. Just as I felt a hand on my neck, pushing me to the ground, I heard a voice.

"Get off him."

I heard the jock laugh. "Aw, Felix feels bad for the clown. Why would you care about that freak, dude?"

I growled deep in my throat. Freak. Clown. That's what I looked like with my mask on. I couldn't make friends in my neighborhood thanks to my dad, and I couldn't make friends in school thanks to that stupid, godforsaken mask!

"Stop calling him a freak! Get up and get out!"

"Who's gonna make us, Swede?"

Then I heard a punch. The jock fell to the floor, bleeding profusely from his nose. The guy who punched him gave the other jock the angry eyes and he got the fuck out of there. Then I saw a hand in front of my face. "Hey sorry about that. Typical jocks. We all had to deal with 'em at some point. Well, come on, take my hand." I looked up and saw him, my "knight in shining armor". He was really tall. I mean _really _tall. He had dirty blonde hair and the clearest light blue eyes I'd ever seen. He was actually pretty handsome._ No Cry, don't think like that!_ I gritted my teeth. Then I realized I had been sitting there for like a minute while he had held out his hand.

I take his hand and hoist myself up. "Sorry, kinda spaced out there."

He let out a laugh, a vibrant laugh, full of life. "It's okay. But we better get out of here, before a teacher sees us near an unconscious guy. Trust me, his buddy won't say anything, he knows me. But if there was evidence, that'd be another story. Come on."

I followed him through the hallway. "So what's your name?" he asked. "Um, I'm Ryan," I replied. "But everyone calls me Cry," I added. "Long story."

He nods understandably. "Okay Cry, name's Felix." I notice for the first time that he has a slight accent, but I can't place it.

"You know, you seem familiar. I feel like I knew you a long time ago, for a short while."

I think for a minute. He seems pretty familiar as well. "Yeah I was thinking the same thing. About you, I mean."

"So what class do you have first?" he asked. I glanced at my schedule. "Mr. Drower, room 302. You?"

He looked up at me and smiled. "Same. We have the same first class! Awesome, bro." I chuckled. Seems as if I've made an actual friend, and it's only been a few minutes. I found it a bit unusual that he didn't ask about my mask, but it was nice to know that some people could respect others' privacy. I was glad that somebody accepted me even though I wore a mask over my face.

As we headed to our first class, we talked. Felix started the conversation. "So, Cry, where you from?"

"Well, just here, I guess..." I mumbled. I really didn't want to have to talk about my "family" life to the first person who accepted me as I was.

But he only nodded. "Me, I'm from Sweden, but when I was about four, my parents divorced and me and my mom moved to America. Lived here ever since."

Ah, so that's why he has the accent. "So you're Swedish." I smirked. He nodded and laughed. "Yep. You could probably tell by my accent."

"Yep, I could," I chuckled. "But it's actually pretty endearing."

He smirked then. "Well, thanks, I guess." Before we knew it, we were at the classroom door. We walked in together. There was only one other student there. She looked up at raised an eyebrow at my mask but didn't say anything. I was grateful for that. Fortunately she didn't look at me again. I expect people to be surprised to see my mask, it's when they keep staring that I get annoyed.

Me and Felix took a seat and continued talking while more and more students came in. Well, Felix did most of the talking. I was more of a listener. I really was starting to like this guy. He had a fun personality, a great sense of humor (he made me laugh quite a lot in a short amount of time), and honestly he had good looks too. And best of all, he didn't judge me.

Before we knew it, class had started, and the teacher cleared his throat. He had to do it a few times before the whole class paid attention.

"Hello, class, I'm Mr. Drower, and welcome to 9th grade history."

I mentally groaned. History. I used to like it but as you get older it gets really fucking boring.

"I know you all are in a pretty new environment, first day of highschool and all, but trust me, you'll get through it. Now open your textbooks, time to review the history of Europe."

Me and my new friend groaned. This was gonna be a long damn class.

**A/N: Heh, I'm actually starting to like this story. I hope I don't end up copying any other high school AU stories, I'm trying to stay original. Also, when I was writing this, for some reason it always went to present tense, and I kept having to re-write it in past tense. But I think I may rewrite it again in present tense. Who knows. It's 2 a.m. and I'm tired. I'm not even gonna edit this chapter cause I'm lazy as fuck. Who knows. Hope y'all enjoy.**


End file.
